What's in a Name?
by Astri.Angels
Summary: Sebastian and Bree, Bree and Sebastian. A one-shot about their first meetings and thoughts on one-another. (Secret Santa story for TKDP)


**Hello! This is a Secret Santa project story written for TKDP! So anyways, basically since you said that you liked romance as a genre and Bree/Sebastian as a ship, I decided to write a Sebree story! (Or, I _tried_ to, at least) Anyways, I hope it isn't too horrible!**

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

* * *

I was chatting with S-21 when the boy ( _Andrew, I think_ ) began introducing some of my siblings to a spiky-brown-haired boy, and a pretty ( _but if anybody is reading my mind right now, I was only being polite_ ), girl with long, chest-nut brown hair. "Chase, Bree, I don't think that you guys have been formally introduced to our friends, this is S-5, S-6, S-7, S-8, and—" he trailed off slowly once he reached S-9, confusion evident upon his face. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name," he apologized.

I glanced at the two strangers, mainly the girl, for about a second before deciding to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm S-3," I greeted, holding my hand out for Chase ( _Or was it Chance? I really needed to get better with names_ ) to shake.

"Ah!" he flinched backwards in surprise. The shock didn't last long, as his startled expression quickly morphed into an accusing one. "I know who you are! You tried to kill me!" he stated angrily.

I frowned for a split-second before laughing quietly to myself. Of course it was a joke! Friends teased and joked around with each other all the time, right? "Why would I do that?" I asked with a grin. "I don't even know you, Friend," I said, moving in to pat him on the back.

Chase/Chance flinched backwards once again. "I am not your friend!" he announced. "You used your electro-fork-thingy on me! Friends don't electro-fork-thingy friends!" he said stubbornly.

 _Electro-fork-thingy_? I didn't know I could do that! Hmm, I guess I'd have to test it out later. Wait… Was he actually being serious? "I- I don't remember that," I defended myself slowly. "But if I hurt you, I'm sorry!" I quickly added.

"Dude! Never apologize for hurting Chase!" _Andrew **?**_ told me.

I was about to respond, but the brunette girl spoke before I could. "Wait, so you guys don't remember anything?" she asked me. For some reason, I felt very pleased that she asked me the question instead of any of the others. _Maybe you just like the way she speaks_ , I thought silently to myself. _The way she speaks? That's the stupidest excuse ever!_ My brain countered.

I shrugged it off. "I remember my name is S-3, these are my brothers are sisters," I started, gesturing to the other bionic teenagers in the room, "and we followed this smart guy here," I finished, pointing to _maybe_ -Andrew. Okay, maybe I wasn't 100% sure that last statement was accurate, but it was too late to take it back.

She simply snorted in response. "Well he obviously doesn't remember what the word _smart_ means," she commented. She looked at me for about a second before speaking. "Bree, Chase, Leo," she said, pointing to herself, the spiky haired boy, and a short, african-american boy who had just arrived.

 _Bree_. Huh, it really seemed to suit her. She smiled warmly at me and for a moment I wondered if that was some sort of bionic ability. Super-smiling. Hmm, maybe it should come with a label. _Warning:_ _Very bright. May cause temporary blindness._ "Well, it's nice to meet you Bree," I said, trying to keep a dumb-grin from forming on my face. Yeah, I had the feeling that I wouldn't forget her name anytime soon.

* * *

 **Bree's Pov**

* * *

I was standing in the main training room at the bionic academy, waiting for Mr. Davenport to give the orientation speech. In the crowd of students, I could spot S-3 and a few others that I had met just recently. I watched and listened as the music began to play and Mr. Davenport started to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to the world's first Davenport and Bionic Academy!" he announced, raising his arms up into the air for added effect. I clapped cheerfully along with everyone else.

"When do I get to throttle people?!" questioned a boy who couldn't have been older than eleven. I couldn't help but grin. The tiny-yet-agressive thing he had was just way too cute. I couldn't help but glance at S-3 for a quick second. _Speaking of cute_ _…_ _Wait_. I did _not_ just think that. Nope, that totally never happened! Moving on...

Mr. Davenport continued speaking, but I blanked out after a little while.

"Told ya," Adam said to S-3, making a hand gesture as he spoke. S-3 nodded in response. I frowned mentally, deciding that S-3 needed a new name.

"But first things first, we're going to need to get rid of your solider numbers and give you some really cool names!" Mr. Davenport stated, almost as if on cue. My frown deepened as I realized that Mr. Davenport was just naming everybody after himself. I was definitely not okay with being surrounded by hundreds of Donalds!

"I don't wanna be a Donald!" the young boy who had spoken up earlier yelled. He grinned cockily. "I already gave myself a name: Spin!" he announced. _Spin? Why Spin?_

Mr. Davenport chuckled. "That's not really a name. Why do you want to be called Spin?" he asked.

The boy grinned to himself. "Because I can do this!" he said before spinning into a miniature tornado.

"Woah," I mouthed in surprise. Okay, now _that_ was pretty impressive.

"Alright! You're Spin!" Mr. Davenport told the newly named kid. "I did not even know you could do that! You know what? Forget yellow, you just moved up to green!" he said with pride.

"Yes!" Spin cheered triumphantly.

Leo, however, was much less ecstatic about the boy's achievement. "Oh come on!" he complained in annoyance. "He twirled!"

S-3 quickly changed the subject before things could heat up even more between the two. "Mr. Davenport, I would like to change my name from S-3, to Sebastian," he said.

Mr. Davenport frowned doubtfully. "Really? Because I'd always saw you as a Julio," he commented. S-3 shrugged nonchalantly but it was blatantly obvious that he preferred Sebastian.

 _Sebastian_. Sebastian is the prefect name for him! Granted, it isn't like I really _really_ care or anything, but it is a nice name. Besides, S-3 seems nice and it is a good match for him. "I like Sebastian," I said, voicing my opinion. Wait… _No_! I don't _like_ Sebastian! I like the _name_ Sebastian. Luckily for me, nobody seemed to take it out of context.

"Alright, I guess you're Sebastian now," Mr. Davenport told him.

S-3, no, _Sebastian_ smiled at me. "Thanks for supporting me, _Bree_ ," he said with a heavy emphasis on my name. Normally I would be confused, but for some reason, I really liked the way he said that. Okay, that probably didn't even make any sense, but whatever.

"You're welcome," I replied, my own smile broadening as I did so. "Well, I can tell that our time at Bionic Academy will be very interesting. _Sebastian_."

* * *

 **So… How horrible was it exactly? Anyways, I would love it if you actually like it but I honestly understand if you don't. I'm terrible with romance and this probably came out really cliché and cheesy. Oooh, and I also added that one line completely inspired by a line in Mighty Med since I know you write for that fandom, so yes, I did do that on purpose, if you noticed! But anyways, Merry (late) Christmas TKDP! :)**


End file.
